Trust Me
by Kary-AkatsukiMember
Summary: Trusting people isn't something easy for everyone; for some, it's easy. For others, it can take time. What if a new friendship would change that? AU Rated M for some good reasons.
1. The first day

**_Hello people of the Earth and beyond! :) Here's a small fic I did during my vacation at Cuba. The characters might be a little bit OOC, but yeah... Read on if you feel like it, and enjoy!_**

* * *

For the first school day of the year, everything was normal, and like what it was last year. It was the last year of high school for the young, tall and popular redhead. Said teen was in his car, in the parking of the huge school. As he went to close the windows of his car, he heard what sounded like a scream in the car next to him, where the windows were also opened.

"How many times did I told you it was hopeless, un!"

"Clam down, Dei... It will be okay."

The teen who seemed to be a girl because of his long blonde hair was probably a boy, judging by his voice. He was apparently having an argument with his mother.

"It won't make any difference here from where we were before we moved!"

The woman sighed and put her hands on her son's.

"Look, I know you don't want to go, but at least give it a try. You never know, it might completely change your life..."

"Tsk, as if changing school would change me, un!"

"Well, if it can at least change your attitude!"

The boy's mother had the same hair as him, but the difference was that she didn't have a ponytail, like her son did. She closed her brown eyes for a few seconds and opened them again, a sad look on her face.

"I know you don't want this. But can you make me a promise? I want you to give it a try. If after a time it's the same, we can leave and go back home. Deal?"

The young man sighed and nodded.

"Deal, un."

She smiled softly and brought him into a hug.

"Good luck, Dei."

With that, he opened the car's door, took his bag and left her mother alone. She left the school parking, and a puzzled redhead. _Well, this kid sure is new here. Maybe I could try talking to him later. School will starts in 10 minutes. I should go._

The redhead closed his windows and picked up his schoolbag and exited his car, locking the doors as he left. He entered the building and made his way to his locker. When he found it, he placed his books in it and looked at his schedule. First he had art. What a good class to start the first day of the year.

He closed his locker and made his way to the art class. Once inside, he sat at a table in the middle of the class.

"Oi, puppet fucker!"

A tall boy approached him and sat beside him.

"Geez, Hidan, is it possible for you to calm down in the morning, or do you have to be so loud?"

The silver-haired boy laughed at that and struck his friend on the shoulder.

"Sorry dude, but you gotta live with that! Oh, Sasori, guess who I saw fucking holding hands in the corridor? It's that damn blonde and that shy girl!"

"Naruto and Hinata?"

"Yeah, yeah! I never thought that our little blondie would fucking asked her out!"

"Neither did I."

More students entered the class, but one of them caught Sasori's attention. The blonde he saw in the car next to him in the parking. He sat behind the classroom, alone in his corner. The teacher entered the class and the bell rang.

"Good morning students!"

The woman had long black hair and a red dress with a white apron, soiled by painting.

"My name is Kurenai and I will be your art teacher for this year. Let's see who is here today."

She named the students one by one, verifying who was absent. Sasori noticed the blonde raising his hand when she named 'Iwa Deidara'. So, that was his name.  
After thirty minutes of painting, Hidan's canvas was a mess. There was paint everywhere; on the floor, on his hands and even on his face.

"Hidan, mind to tell me what are you doing in art class?"

"Shut up! It was music or art, and last year, I sent the fucking music teacher to the hospital, so I'm not here by choice!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, and they both continued their painting without saying any words. Sometimes, Sasori would take a look in the opposite side of the class, where the blonde boy was. He was alone, concentrated in his painting.

When the class ended, the students cleaned their table and left the room, but Sasori didn't have the time to see the blonde. When the second class began, he noticed that the blonde wasn't with him. For the English class, Hidan, Kisame and Pein where with him. The period was long and boring; the teacher, Iruka, was talking the whole time.

When lunch time came, they all sat at their usual place. Hidan was talking with Kakuzu and Kisame, Itachi had his eyes closed, so he was probably sleeping. Konan was sitting in Pein's lap, talking with Zetsu and Tobi. As for Sasori, he was gazing around the cafeteria. He looked at the other students, and noticed that Hidan was right; Naruto really was with Hinata. He also noticed the blonde he saw this morning. He was alone at a table, eating his lunch and reading a book. He normally didn't care about the other students, but this one got his attention. He stood up and walked toward him. No one at the table noticed Sasori's departure. He sat in front of the blonde, who looked up at him. It was at that moment that Sasori really saw his eyes. They were a soft and bright blue, unlike his mother, which were brown. He didn't notice it that morning, since he wasn't facing him in the car, and in the class, he was too far to see it.

"Hi, my name is Sasori."

The blonde didn't respond.

"You are Deidara?"

He slowly nodded, not sure why someone was talking to him.

"I ehh... I heard you talking with your mother, this morning."

The blonde blanched, and his eyes were wide.

"I was curious to know what it was all about-"

Without any word, the blonde took his book and left the cafeteria, running. The redhead was confused. Did he say something wrong?  
Sasori walked to the table where his friends were and sat at his place. No one said a thing, all concentrated in what they were doing.

During the afternoon, the classes passed quickly, and it was only at the last period that Sasori was with Deidara. _Should I try to talk to him again? _He barely listened the teacher. He was trying to figure out why he wanted to talk to that boy. There was no real point in doing so, right?

With no answers, the bell rang. Sasori left the class quickly, trying to follow Deidara, but lost him in the crowd of students. He then went to his own locker to pick his things and leave the school. As he reached his car, he saw Deidara.

"Hey!"

Deidara turned around and blanched when he saw that the taller boy was talking to him. He started running toward a white car.

"Hey, wait!"

He didn't turn around, nor he stopped. He quickly opened the car's door, and closed it loudly behind him. The woman inside the car looked at him, surprised.

"Dei, who was that?"

The blonde sighed and buckled his seatbelt.

"I-I don't know... It's a student I had in two of my classes today, un."

"And..?"

The blonde sighed again.

"And he came during lunch... And he talked to me..."

The woman was becoming more impatient.

"...And?"

"And what!?"

"Did you talk to him?"

The blonde blushed a bit and looked away, shaking his head. The woman sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Dei... You made a promise... It wasn't supposed to be hard... The only thing you had to do was to talk to this boy, or any other student."

"I-I know, mom, but... I was just..."

His mother looked at him with a worried expression.

"You were scared?"

The blonde nodded. She calmly stroked his hair and hugged him.

"My poor Dei... I know it's not easy. It will eventually come..."

They pulled apart and drove to the safety of their home.

Sasori was inside his own car, still in the school parking. _What the fuck is his problem? Is he mentally insane or something?_

The redhead left the school and drove toward his own house, thinking about that weird boy.

* * *

**So, that's already it! I know it's short, but there'll be more coming soon, and every chapter will be a different day... I didn't want to make long chapters, which would have done long days, so that's why... Anyways, the beginning is a bit strange, but it'll get better, don't worry! **

**More reviews equal less time between each chapter! (I'm not trying to influence you! I swear!) (Pff! Who am I trying to fool! Of course I'm influencing you!)**


	2. The second try

**Hello again, human and others! Here's the second chapter for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Sasori was quickly eating his breakfast at the table, with Chiyo in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.

"And he ran away?"

Sasori took a sip of his orange juice and a bite in his dry toast.

"Yes. I still don't understand why."

The old woman sat in front of him at the table, thinking.

"Hmm... Maybe he is just very shy.''

The redhead barely nodded, while he was finishing his eggs.

"You should let him come to you, instead of running toward him."

Sasori frowned.

"I wasn't running!"

"Heh, that's not what you told me less than thirty seconds ago!"

He grumbled something under his breath, which the woman didn't hear. When he finished his plate, the boy went to the kitchen to wash it. When he was done, he quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Before he left the house, he kissed the woman on her cheek and hugged her.

"Have a nice day, Sweety. And don't forget what I told you to do about this boy!"

"Yes, yes."

When the redhead closed the door, Chiyo laughed.

"It's weird... He normally doesn't care about anyone..."

Meanwhile, in a house not so far from there.

"Come on, mom! I'll be late if you don't go faster, un."

The blonde woman locked the door of their house and went to her white car, still wearing her pajamas.

"Dei, you know perfectly well I don't exist before my cup of coffee!"

"Yeah yeah, now let's go."

When they reached the school, she kissed her son on the cheek and he blushed.

"Oops, you have lipstick on your cheek..."

She licked her thumb and cleaned the boy's red cheek.

"Mom, stop it!"

She smiled, giving her son his school bag.

"Have a nice day, Dei. And don't forget what I told you about this boy!"

"Yeah, yeah... I have to apologize for my attitude yesterday..."

"Exactly. Now go."

She smiled tenderly at him as he left.

"I hope they will get along... It would be nice if he would have a friend..."

She drove away, leaving her son in the parking, walking toward the school's entry.  
When the bell rang, Deidara was siting in his French class, behind everyone. He saw the redhead boy who talked to him the day before. The taller boy was talking with a blue haired girl, and a boy with many piercings. They both seemed to be a couple.

The teacher spoke, and the class began. During all the class, Deidara couldn't stop looking at the redhead. He was wondering why he came to talk to him yesterday. He doesn't even know who he is!

-x-

It was now lunch time. The blonde sat at a table, alone, with a book and his lunch. He kept looking around, scared that the redhead would come, or anyone else.  
After two or three minutes, he gave up and ate in silence. When he finished, he left the cafeteria and walked in the corridors, in the direction of the exit that lead outside. It was a hot and sunny day, which was rather unusual at this time of the year, so many students thought it would be good to spend time outside. He walked toward a picnic table, but stopped when he saw the redhead boy laying in the grass in the shape of a star, alone too.

_Okay... Now, should I go talk to him, like mom said? Am I that scared to go talk to someone else? Yes, and yes. Okay... Breathe, that's the key... _He shyly walk to where the boy was laying. The taller boy didn't even noticed his presence, his eyes were closed. Deidara cleared his throat, trying to get the boy's attention. It did. Sasori opened his eyes, surprised when he saw the blonde. He put his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes again. He seemed realx, unlike Deidara.

"Can I help you?"

The blonde looked away, even though the boy wasn't looking at him.

"I err... I just want to apologize... For yesterday... I shouldn't have run away, un."

The redhead looked at the blonde and sat up. Now that he had a better view of the boy, he looked at him up and down.

"It's okay. Are you a kind of... Shy person?"

The blonde slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I-I guess you could say that..."

A few seconds past with no one saying a word.

"Oh, and err... My name is Deidara, un."

"I know that."

The blonde realized his mistake. Yesterday, the boy had called him by his name. He wanted to slap himself. The redhead chuckled and smiled.

"I'm Sasori."

He pat the ground beside him, inviting the blonde to sit with him. The blonde took a few seconds to understand what he meant. He sat with him and they both laid down, looking at the cloudless sky.

"It's a nice day to be outside, don't you think?"

Deidara barely nodded. Sasori frowned at that.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?"

The blonde made an effort this time and gave an answer to him, instead of just shaking his head.

"No... I'm not really the social type..."

Sasori smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good, because I'm not either."

The smaller boy laughed nervously at that.

"W-well, I guess we will get along, un."

It took him all his power to say that, like it took all his power to stay there with him. _Is he my friend now, or something?_  
He shrugged it off for the moment, enjoying the heat of the sun on his pale skin. He wasn't used to have someone with him, except for his mother, so he couldn't really tell if he enjoyed the other's company or not.

"I think we should go. Next class is in five minutes."

The blonde nodded and they both got up, walking in the direction of their lockers. It turned out that their lockers were closed to each other, in the same alley. They opened their lockers and took their books.

"Hey, err... Brat!"

Deidara slowly turned around, a slight hurt look on his face.

"Oh.. Does it bother you if I call you 'brat'? I normally don't call people by their name..."

The blonde looked on the ground, shaking his head.

"It's okay, un."

For an unknown reason, the redhead felt bad for him.

"If you want, I can introduce you to my friends, tomorrow. You would sit at our table for lunch and eat with us."

The blonde's face cheered up a bit as he finally looked at the redhead in the eyes.

"Y-yeah, that would be cool I guess."

Sasori smiled at that. The blonde's shyness was something funny to him.

"Good. Now, I'm going in math. What about you?"

The smaller boy looked at his schedule, frowning.

"Math too."

They closed their lockers and went in the math class. Deidara went to sit behind the class, but Sasori gently took hold of his arm, stopping him.

"Hey, why don't you sit with me, instead of being 'forever-alone' in your corner?"

He released Deidara's arm and sat at his desk, pointing the desk beside his, which sent an invitation to the blonde to stay with him. Deidara put his book on the desk pointed by Sasori and sat on the uncomfortable blue plastic chair. More students came in, sitting at their desk. The teacher was already there, preparing his sheets for the class. The tall man had a black bowl haircut and big eyebrows. He was smiling with his white teeth at his students. He looked to be the kind of person who has way too much energy.

The bell rang and Sasori noticed that it was only him and Deidara. It was probably better like that for now; he wouldn't have to deal with his friends asking him questions. At the end of the day, both boys were exiting the building, in the direction of Deidara's mother's car.

"Okay then... See you tomorrow, Brat."

Sasori winked at him, and the blonde smiled shyly.

"See you tomorrow, un."

He walked away and climbed into the white car. When he looked at his mother, he blanched. She was smiling widely, and he could even say that her eyes were shining.

"Sooo, how was your day? And what about that boy? You talked to him? Is that him that walked with you to the car? Are you-"

"Mom stop!"

The woman laughed softly and left the parking, driving in the direction of the grocery.

"I'm sorry, Dei. I'm just curious to know what happened."

Deidara sighed, but couldn't help but smile at how his mother was acting.

"W-well like you asked me to, I apologized. Then we talked a little bit, and he said he would introduce me to his friends tomorrow, un."

"...And?"

Deidara thought it was funny how his mother knew him so much.

"And I sat with him in class. It was nice."

The woman was nearly crying.

"Oh, my Deidei... I'm so happy you finally found your courage to talk to someone... And more, in the second day of school! Don't you realize how important this is?"

He simply nodded, barely listening to the woman and looking through the car's window, thinking about his new friend.

-x-

The old woman took the plates from the table and brought them to the kitchen to wash them.

"I told you he would come to you."

The redhead rolled his eyes. Chiyo always thought she was right and knew everything.

"But I still think he has a small difficulty with me..."

The boy brought the other plates to the woman.

"What do you mean by 'a small difficulty'?"

Sasori leaned on the counter, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I don't know... He's acting in a way I never saw before..."

The woman put some soap in the sink and opened the tab. When the sink was full, she began cleaning the dishes.

"He's just shy. Let him some time to get used to it. He's probably not used to others company."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He took a small towel in the cupboard under the sink and dried the plates.

"You know, he reminds me of you..."

A few seconds ticked before Sasori respond.

"Yeah, but the difference is that I'm used to other's company. I just don't really like it."

"But you still have all your friends. And don't forget that you are the one who went to talk to that boy.''

The redhead grumbled something that the woman couldn't hear, and she laughed.

"I'm sure he's a nice and kind boy. Just let him get use to it. Let him get use to you."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Deidara will meet Sasori's friends and you'll find out why Deidara is acting like that. Until then, let me know if you like it so far! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Incertitude

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but meh... I was a somewhat lazy on that one... I tried to correct the mistakes in my writing (since English isn't my mother tongue) in my previous chapters and that one. I hope it's okay now ^w^**

* * *

For the third day of school, the blonde boy was a bit nervous. The fact that Sasori wanted to introduce him to his friends was making Deidara feeling uncomfortable. Having a friend was already something to him, but what about many?

During all the morning, he was thinking about what he would tell them. He wasn't good with these things, so he didn't know how to deal with it. _If they don't like me, will Sasori still be my friend?_

At that moment, the bell announcing lunch time rang. Deidara, still being behind the class, waited until the students left. He went to his locker, placed his books on the tablet and took his money to pay his lunch. Like Sasori asked him earlier that morning, he met the redhead at his locker. When the blonde came to his locker, Sasori saw the blonde's nervosity. He smiled tenderly at him.

"Don't worry, Brat. It's all gonna be okay."

Deidara relaxed at the sound of his voice, smiling back at him. They entered the cafeteria and went to the table where everyone was already eating and talking. Sasori sat down and Deidara did the same, beside him. This caught everyone's attention.

"Hey 'Sori, who's that?"

Deidara looked at the person who said that. It was a tall boy with dark blue hair. He was smiling widely at him, and Deidara swear he saw sharp teeth.

"Everyone, this is Deidara. He's new at this school."

"Oh! That's the fucking wimp that ran away when you talked to him the first day?"

Deidara blushed at Hidan's comment. Kakuzu noticed Deidara's discomfort and hit the zealot behind the head. Hidan immediately rubbed the back of his head, glaring daggers at the one who hit him.

"Ow, you fucker! Anyway, I'm Hidan."

Everyone around the table introduced themselves as well. Deidara recognized Tobi and Zetsu, since they were in one of his class this morning, but it seemed that they didn't recognize him. They probably didn't notice him in the class, since he is rather quiet. In fact, the blonde doesn't talk at all during classes, not even to ask questions to the teachers.

"N-nice to meet you, un."

They all continued to do what they were doing, and Sasori turned to face Deidara. There was nothing on table in front of him, which made the redhead frowned.

"You don't have a lunch?"

"N-no, but I have some money.''

The blonde showed his wallet to Sasori.

''Oh... The canteen is over there. I think they serve pizza today, but I'm not sure.''

The blonde nodded, then left the table and went to the canteen.

Immediately, Konan looked at Sasori.

"Okay, mister loner... What's the big deal?"

Sasori began eating his sandwich, cocking his eyebrow at what Konan said.

"You're normally the kind of person who doesn't care about anyone but yourself, so I'm just wondering... Why him?"

The redhead rolled his eyes and looked away. He hadn't really thought about it. It was true that he was antisocial, but he felt something toward the blonde. He somewhat reminded him of himself, but without the shy side.

Deidara came back with his tray of food.

''You were right about the pizza, un.''

Sasori smiled, and they all continued to talk. Deidara thought they were all nice. Even Hidan seemed to be nice, despite him swearing all the time. _I was scared for nothing, they're all super kind and seem to be happy that I'm here!_

-x-

During the afternoon, in History class, no one was really working. The teacher gave them a work, but they could also do it as a homework. Even with the homework option, maybe just half of the students would finish it anyway. As they were talking, Deidara saw something that kept bothering him since lunch time. Sasori noticed the blonde staring at Hidan and Kakuzu. He asked Deidara a question about the work, snapping him out of his thoughts. The blonde answered him and they kept working. After ten minutes or so, Sasori looked at Deidara to see if he was okay with his work, but the blonde was still looking at Hidan and Kakuzu. Sasori thought he could ask him later, continuing his work since he didn't want to have homework. When the class ended, he followed Deidara to his locker.

"During the class, you were staring at Hidan and Kakuzu... Why?"

The blonde laughed nervously, slightly taken aback by the direct question. After all, Sasori didn't like to beat around the bush.

"W-was it that obvious?"

Sasori cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? I could've given you the award of the most indiscreet person in this whole school."

Deidara looked at his feet, an old habit of when he was trying to avoid someone's gaze.

"I-I was just wondering if... If they, err... Are together or something..."

Sasori seemed surprise as to why he was asking that. For the redhead, it was something normal, but maybe it wasn't for the blonde. _Another new thing for him, huh?_

"Yes, they are. And I guess you say that because you saw Kakuzu's arm around Hidan's shoulders?"

Deidara looked up at him, nodding.

"Well, you saw right."

He went to his own locker and took his schoolbag. They both walked to the white car, where Deidara's mother was waiting, everyday. Deidara waved goodbye at his friend and left the school parking.

During all the ride, Ayame didn't stop asking questions about his day. But Deidara didn't care; she was just curious to know what was happening in her son's new life.

"Well, I'm happy that they are all nice with you. It's nice if you have fun with them too."

Ayame had always been the only person on who Deidara could count. As his mother, she knew she was the only one who Deidara really loved. He wasn't a person who was trusting people easily. His shyness and nervosity had been a problem for him since he was a kid. Since his father left them. The fact that he now had friends was something really important for her son and herself.

"I remember when you said a few days ago that being here wouldn't change anything in your life!"

The woman laughed, and Deidara followed a few seconds after. It was true that he didn't think this new life would've change him. On his second day here, he already had a friend. On the third day, he was in a gang. He still couldn't believe it. How a person like him could have friends?

"W-well, I'm still the same person I was before..."

"Yes, but a little bit different."

-x-

Deidara was slowly brushing his hair, looking at himself in the mirror of his bedroom. The walls were painted in light and dark shades of blue, and the bed sheets were black. There was a desk with a chair, where he would do his work, a closet and a small drawer. It was now 10 p.m. and he was still thinking about his day; Sasori's friends were all nice and seemed to accept him in their gang. The thing that surprised him the most was that Kakuzu was with Hidan, and the fact that everyone accepted it. At his old school, nearly every students were homophobic. There was no gay couple 'allowed'. If anyone seemed to be the kind of person who wasn't attracted by a person of the opposite sex, they were bullied, and sometimes beaten. Deidara was one of those.

People judged him because they said he looked like a girl. They called him a 'transvestite' or a 'faggot'. He was a shy person, so the fact that he was bullied wasn't helping him. That was one of the reason why his mother wanted to leave this place. Ayame was worrying about her son's future. She thought that if he stayed any longer with these morons, he might never want to talk to anyone, or have any friends.

Deidara, on his side, was afraid that changing school would be worst. People were starting to leave him alone at school, so he didn't want to restart all that somewhere else.

Fortunately, this new school was better, and he liked it. Hopefully, it would stay that way and he would graduate with his friends and be happy. That's what his mother hoped for him. That's what they both wanted.

* * *

**So, I leave you on a (not so) sad ending! Poor Deidei, he was bullied D: And if you are wondering about Deidara's mother's name, Ayame means Iris flower, which I thought was really nice ^^ I wasn't sure between Ayame, or Hikaru (which means radiance) soo... Yeah. I hope you liked it, next chapter coming soon!**

**Reviews are my beloved life's companions!**


	4. Konan's investigation

**New chapter! Things are getting a little bit better... A little bit... And I'm sorry if Deidara is blushing a lot, he is just really shy ^^' Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

- 3 weeks later -

It was Friday, the last school day of the week. Thank God! Deidara entered the building, smiling at a few students as he walked toward his locker.

He was now making some progresses; he could smile at people and hold their gaze. It was better than what he would have done before; run away. He was still keeping a distance with some of them, but in his opinion, he had enough friends like that. After all, he didn't want to be the popular type. Even if he was really attractive and had a nice personality, the students were intelligent enough to not approach him too much since he was with Sasori's gang. They weren't that bad, they just had a small reputation. However, it was a good thing; no one was bullying him or making fun of his appearance.

He set his books in order and locked the door. Once more, it was a sunny day, so he knew that Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein and Konan were probably outside. Those four were always the first to arrive at school in the morning. Before, Deidara was the last to arrive, but since he adjusted his alarm clock to wake up earlier, the last one was Sasori. The redhead usually woke up early, but took his time to do his things; take a shower, eat his breakfast with Chiyo and help her to clean the table and the plates. The redhead didn't like to come too early at school and wait, doing nothing.

The blonde went outside on the left side of the school, where there was picnic tables and trees, where he indeed saw the four teenagers talking and sitting at one of the tables. Konan was the first to notice him.

"Hey Dei!"

The others turned around, waving at him.

"Hey guys."

They resumed their talking, waiting for the others to come. Twenty minutes later, the bell rang. The first class Deidara had was History. He was with Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori. The teacher was absent, so someone else was replacing him. The man didn't seem to know what to do and how to deal with the students; some were yelling and throwing paper planes at each other. During all the class, the students kept talking and weren't paying attention to the poor man in front of them.

The second class of the morning was Art. This time, it was only him, Sasori and Hidan. During all the class, Deidara was wondering what Hidan was doing in Art; he didn't have any skills, and wasn't putting any effort in his work. Deidara discovered something about Sasori; he loved Art, but he thought that it was eternal, and of course, they had an argument about it, since Deidara's opinion about Art is that it is fleeting. They kept arguing about it during the whole class.

At the end of it, Deidara went to Sasori's locker to take back a book he lent him the day before. He then went to his own locker and they both went in the cafeteria to eat lunch. They both decided to stop talking about Art since they weren't getting along on their opinion.

When they came to the table, they sat side by side, like they did every day. Konan was subtly looking at them. They were both talking and laughing. It was like if they had been friends for years. She also noticed the way Sasori was looking at him. It was something she never saw on him before he met the blonde. Was that it? Did Sasori feel something for him? It wasn't impossible, even if they just knew each other since the beginning of the year. She had to admit, Deidara was really beautiful, and was a nice person. Sasori was a really strange person with a slight problem when it came to deal with his emotions, so it was a possibility.

She turned around to her own boyfriend and mustered something to him. He nodded and looked at Sasori. She wanted an answer.

-x-

During the afternoon, the English teacher, Iruka, gave them a work to do in a team of two. Hidan was with Kisame, while Pein was with Sasori. They had to do a research on an important person, who did something to change the world, whether good or bad, and show it to the class as an oral. Both Sasori and Pein took the list of suggested people, and they chose Martin Luther King, who was a leader in the African-American Civil Rights Movement. For some not so unknown reasons, Hidan and Kisame took Adolf Hitler, the dictator of the Nazi Party. Sasori joined his desk to Pein's, and they began working.

"So, err, what is going on between you and Deidara?"

The redhead looked up from his paper, eyebrows cocked.

"What do you mean?"

Pein has never been good with these kind of things. He still didn't know why Konan asked him to talk to Sasori instead of doing it herself, but he prefer not to question her.

"You know, I look at you when you're with him. The way you're acting with him isn't the way you were acting before he came."

Sasori wanted to answer, but he couldn't; he was simply looking at Pein. He knew he was feeling something for the blonde, but he didn't thought it was beyond friendship. Something inside him told him it was a different feeling from a normal friendship, but not being good with emotions, he shrugged it off. Apparently someone else noticed it.

"I-I don't know... We're just friend, I think..."

"...You think..."

Pein, mostly satisfied with the answer, continued to work, and Sasori did the same.

When the class ended, Pein went to Konan's locker, telling her what Sasori told him.

"... He wasn't clear in his answer, but I'm pretty sure he does feel something for him."

Konan giggled a bit and smiled widely.

''You know him as much as I do; he would never admit such a thing.''

She then clapped her hands together one time, suddenly becoming serious, with a stoic face.

"Good. Now, I have to talk with Deidara."

-x-

"I want those pages to be done at the end of the class. If you don't finish in time, you have to do it tonight for tomorrow's class."

The blonde teacher, known as Tsunade, was the science teacher of Konan, Deidara and Zetsu.

The students opened their books and started working. Well, most of them were working; the others were talking. Zetsu was looking outside, and Deidara was trying to work, but the way Konan was looking at him wasn't helping him in his concentration. He placed his pencil down and sighed.

"Do you need something, Konan?"

"Yes. Answers."

The blonde suddenly tried to hide the work he was doing with his arms.

"No way, un. I'm not giving you my answers. They were hard to find and-"

"I'm not talking about the work!"

The girl was slightly pouting, mostly because Deidara thought she wanted to copy his work. He then frowned, cocking his head on the side.

"I'm talking about you and Sasori!"

She said that like if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which made the blonde blushed.

"W-what do you mean me and Sasori?"

"Come on, Dei! I know there's something between you two, and it's not just friendship!"

"W-well, I do have feelings for him, but... I don't think he likes me more than a friend..."

The girl's smile was becoming wider.

"Let me tell you something: the way Sasori talks to you, the way he is looking at you, all those things are making him a different person from who he was before he met you. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he does love you.''

Deidara's eyes were wide open. Yes, he had a crush on his redhead friend, but he never thought it would be mutual. Now that he knew it, he didn't know how to deal with it. Wouldn't it be awkward if they were together? What the other students would think about it?

''A-are you sure he does?''

Konan nodded, still smiling. Deidara looked at his feet, thinking. Now what? He loved his friend, and his friend apparently loved him too. What was he supposed to do now? He never had to deal with something like that. It was the first time.

''W-what am I supposed to do? I mean, I won't just go and tell him that I love him, right..?''

Konan put a finger on her chin, looking at the ceiling.

''No, but I maybe have an idea for you...''

The blonde looked back at her.

''What is it, un?''

She turned her look back at him, smiling evilly.

''We can make him admit it to you.''

''How? You said yourself he wouldn't admit it...''

''I can organize a party this weekend, and you could take advantage of it, being alone with him during the night...''

Deidara blushed a bit, looking away.

''You know me enough to know I wouldn't do anything...''

Konan sighed, becoming exasperate.

''I know, but you don't have to do anything special; just to 'seduce' him a bit, and voilà! Spend some time with him during the weekend just to get a little bit closer to him, and he should be yours!''

He looked back at her, not sure if this would be a good idea.

''And... And if it doesn't work?''

''It will work, I'm sure of it!''

-x-

The class ended, and they all left the classroom, happy that it was finally the weekend. Being Friday, it was the last school day of the week, so Konan told the group about the party she wanted to do on the Saturday, and everyone agreed. It would be during all the afternoon, and the night. They all waved goodbye and left the school, all thinking about their own things; Deidara was thinking about what he would do with Sasori, Sasori was thinking about if he should do something about his 'alleged' feelings for Deidara, Konan was thinking about what she would do about her two friends to help them, and Hidan was thinking about what he would eat tonight. Yes, they all had different problems to deal with.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the party ;) And when I was writing that, I was feeling a little bit bad talking about Hitler, because I don't want you to think I hate Germans or something like that.. Him and Martin L.K. were the first person who came in my mind ^^' No offense people!**

**Reviews help me writing more chapters... ^w^**


	5. The party

**T^T Sorry for the delay, I thought it would come a bit faster, but it didn't... Because, you know.. Summer time... Anyway, here it is, ready to be... Read? Enjoy!**

* * *

During the afternoon of Saturday, Ayame was driving toward Konan's house. Deidara told her he would be there at 4 o'clock, and would leave around 11 p.m.

''And will Sasori be there?''

Still asking questions to her son, Ayame was just filling her curiosity.

''For the third time, mom; yes, he will be there, un.''

Deidara sighed, somehow exasperate. The woman giggled.

''I'm just teasing you, Dei. And I think you two have a special relation, am I right?''

Not sure if he should answer her, he just shrugged.

''Y-yeah, I guess you could say that...''

Ayame had met Sasori , so she saw them together. She was surprised at how her son was himself when he was with Sasori. He wasn't trying to be someone else, or to hide his personality. Yes, he was still a little bit shy, but not as much as before. Ayame knew that Sasori was good for her son.

''Okay, here we are.''

She stopped the car in front of a small beige house with a beautiful garden with a lot of different flowers.

''Text me when you'll be ready to leave.''

Deidara nodded and told her goodbye before closing the car door. He went to the white door and knocked two times. A few seconds later, Konan opened the door, a big smile on her face. She moved to the side to let him enter.

She quickly showed him the house and went to the kitchen. The place was beautifully decorated and gave a feeling of safety. The cosy house was a good size for the small party they were doing. In the kitchen, Hidan was putting some beers in the fridge, and Pein was helping him.

''My parents left me alone for all the weekends, so they won't disturb us.''

She winked at him, but soon turned around to look at the boys. They were trying to place the beers, but there was not more empty space. As she helped them, someone knocked on the door.

''Could you go for me Dei?''

The blonde nodded and went to the front of the house. He opened the door, inviting Kisame and Itachi to come in. After twenty minutes, everyone was there. Gathering in the kitchen, everyone was making their own pizza. That had been Konan's idea, since she didn't want to make one meal for everyone.

''You fucking shark, don't take all the meat!''

''Shut up, you're not better than me, you took all the bacon!''

''At least I asked if it was okay!''

''Pfff, liar!''

''Shut up Jaws!''

''How did you call me, freak?''

As it went on, Deidara rolled his eyes, putting some cheese on his pizza. Having finished with his pizza, he looked at Sasori, who was just beside him. His pizza was the same as Deidara, but there were more olives. As he finished too, he looked at Deidara, smiling. Konan took their pizza and told them to go in the living room, where the TV was open, showing the Super Smash Bros Brawl game. They both sat on the couch, close to each other, and took the controllers. Sasori chose Fox McCloud and Deidara chose Link. They played alone for about six or seven minutes before Tobi came, wanting to play too. Both boys kept playing, ignoring the annoying boy who was trying to get their attention. Soon, everyone else joined them in the living room, and they had to share the controllers and play with the others.

After thirty minutes of playing, the oven rang, signalling them that the pizzas were ready.

Konan brought more chairs at the table, so everyone would have a seat. They all took their own pizza and sat at the table. Everyone ate happily, drinking beers and soda, talking about everything and laughing.

-x-

After the dinner, Konan took the plates and put them in the dishwasher. They all went back in different directions. Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Hidan were playing on the ps3, drinking beers. Well, Tobi and Zetsu weren't really drinking; they had one bottle that they were sharing since they didn't really like the taste of it. Itachi was talking with Kakuzu, Pein and Konan in the cellar, sitting in some fluffy pillows, playing card games in a small circle on the floor, and listening to some music.

Deidara and Sasori were sitting in a corner of the cellar, drinking a beer and talking.

''I didn't know you liked beer, brat.''

Sasori winked at him and took a sip of his own beer, finishing it.

''Yeah, my mom doesn't buy beers, so I normally don't drink... But the taste isn't that bad.''

He finished his own bottle, putting it in front of him.

''Do you want another?''

The blonde nodded, and Sasori took their bottles, walking upstairs to go in the kitchen, and take two more beers. As he left, Konan left her spot and sat with Deidara.

''So, how is the night so far?''

''I don't know... I feel like I'm not doing any progress...''

Biting her bottom lip, she thought of a solution.

''Well, just try to talk about serious subjects, about yourself and himself... And stay near him... Physically.''

Deidara sighed and nodded, and Konan left to joined the boys upstairs. They were still playing on the ps3, and Kisame and Hidan were on their third beers and talking loudly, while Tobi and Zetsu were still sharing their first. She went in the kitchen and saw Sasori taking two beers out of the fridge.

''So, enjoying the party?''

He looked at her, nodding, but not smiling.

''Yeah...''

Her smile faded, becoming serious.

''What's wrong?''

Sasori put the beers on the countertop, hesitating a few seconds, not sure what he should tell her.

''I.. I think I love Deidara...''

Her smile was now back.

''Well, that's a good thing!''

''Not that much, actually... Because I don't know what to do about it.''

Konan giggled, finding it pretty amusing.

''What if I tell you that Deidara loves you too?''

''Well, that's helping me a little bit... But not that much, because I still don't have a clue what to do about it.''

Konan took the two beers and gave them back to him.

''First, go back to him. Second, talk to him about serious things... Don't tell him directly that you love him though! Oh, and you could maybe invite him at your house tomorrow, and spend more time with him to see how it goes..''

He nodded and took the beers, walking back downstairs, preoccupied with what he would do next. He saw Deidara, still sitting in the corner, smiling at him. At that moment, his mind went blank. He was thinking about nothing. Simply walking toward him, he smiled back.

Sasori sat on the floor next to the blonde. He opened the two beers and handed one to his friend.

''Thanks, un.''

They both leaned on the wall, drinking. After a few seconds of silence, Sasori finally broke it.

''I ehh... I was wondering something...''

Deidara looked at him with a somewhat curious face. _Don't tell me Konan talked to him!_

''If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay but...''

_Please don't tell me she talked to him!_

''You never talk about your father, so I was just wondering if he was still... You know, with you and your mother?''

Deidara stayed silent for a moment, not really expecting that question. He put his beer down in front of him, holding his hands on his knees.

''Ehh well, he left us when I was six or seven, and he never tried to contact to us since, so...''

Deidara looked the floor in front of him, with a sad face. Sasori gently put his hand on Deidara's, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin.

''I know how it feels like.''

Deidara looked back at Sasori, cocking his head on the side.

''Both my parents died when I was young, so I know how you felt when you lost your father.''

Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori never told him that. He was now feeling bad. He still had his mother, while Sasori only had his grandmother.

He moved on the side to be somehow closer to the redhead, and rest his head on his shoulder.

''I'm sorry, I didn't know...''

Sasori smiled softly, leaning his head on Deidara's.

''It's okay, I got over it years ago.''

They both stayed silent a few more seconds. It wasn't an awkward silence. They were both thinking.

''Do you miss them?''

''... I sometimes do, but...''

''... But what?''

Sasori moved his head and shoulder, staring at Deidara's blue eyes.

''Since I've met you, I feel like you filled that... That feeling I missed... You really are important for me.''

It took a few seconds for Deidara to register what Sasori said. As he smiled, he realised that Sasori also filled a certain need inside him since his father left him and his mother.

''Yeah, I guess that's what friends are for, un...''

That sentence came out on its own. Yes, he meant it, but he knew they weren't just 'friends'.

''Yeah, I guess...''

Somewhere inside them, they both wished they were more than friends. Their relationship was something stronger, and different from a normal one. But, subconsciously, they were afraid of getting in something different than a normal friendship, since they didn't want to suffer like how they did when they were both kids. That was making things a little bit more difficult.

They both took their beers and drank, not able to say something and filled the silence between them. Sasori thought about what Konan said earlier. He talked about something personal. Now, he was supposed to invite him to do something, or go somewhere... _Humm... But what?_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when a certain drunk person came toward them.

''HEYY! 'Sup dudes! The FUCK are you doin' there?''

Hidan. Both boys sighed, looking at the zealot walking toward them like if his legs were about to collapse. Sasori rubbed his temples, already annoyed.

''As you can see, we are talki-''

''I don't give a JASHIN damn!''

Hidan quickly finished his beer, and let the empty bottle fall on the floor. Kakuzu arrived behind him, looking exasperate.

''Come on, Hidan. We're leaving.''

Hidan was about to protest, but Kakuzu didn't let him. He took hold of his wrist, bringing him along. The Jashinist cursed and yelled at his boyfriend, but Kakuzu didn't let go of him. He said goodbye to everyone and left.

After all the fuss, Sasori didn't remember where he was in his thoughts... _Oh yeah, asking Deidara out... I mean, not out like boyfriends and all, but going out-..._

''THERE'S A WHITE CAR IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE!''

Tobi yelled from upstairs, signalling it was time for Deidara to leave.

''Already? I didn't even text her, un!''

He took this beer and went upstairs. Sasori following him, Deidara put it on the countertop in the kitchen and went back to the front door of the house.

''Tobi is a good boy!''

He quickly put his shoes on, looking at Sasori.

''Well, it was a nice party...''

Sasori nodded, opening the door for him. He followed Deidara outside, stopping in front of the stairs. _Didn't I have something to ask him? Oh yeah, the date-... I mean-... Ughh!_

''Hey, are you free tomorrow?''

The blonde turned around and nodded.

''What would you say if we go to the movies?''

Deidara smiled widely, eyes shining.

''Yeah, that would be cool, un!''

''Okay then, I'll text you tomorrow morning.''

''Okay, goodnight!''

Sasori waved goodbye at him, and the blonde left with his mother. He went back inside, closing the door behind him. As he turned around, he saw Konan standing in the entry. The smile on her face was a smile Sasori knew too well.

* * *

**I guess you know what is coming for the next chapter, no need to tell you (but I migth surprise you! heh heh!) Anyway, I didn't have (ANYYY!) review on the last chapter, which makes me a little bit sad :( Sooo, would you (pleeeaaase) let me know what you think of this chapter? I really apreciate it! ^w^**


	6. The 'date'

**I'm soooo sorry people! These past days, I was busy as hell so I couldn't do anything about this story! Gomen! Anyway, here it is, ready to enter your brain!**

* * *

Lazily opening his eyes, Deidara woke up at the sound of his mother knocking on the door of his bedroom.

''Dei, it's already 10 o'clock.''

The young man pulled the covers over his head, wanting some more sleep. After a few minutes, he sat up, realising it was hopeless. The slight headache he had wasn't helping. _I guess I shouldn't have drink three beers..._

He slowly got up and went to his drawer, since he was only wearing boxers. He took the first shirt he saw. The jeans he had the night before were lying on the ground. He took them as well and went to the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes, and a well needed shower, the blonde was back in his bedroom. His still wet hair was dripping on his shirt, but he didn't care. Laying again on his bed, Deidara closed his eyes. _God I'm tired..._

Deidara had pass the last night thinking about his friend, Sasori. They talked about everything and nothing, like normal friends do. Not only they seemed to be closer as friends, but they felt something different toward each other. Konan did tell Deidara that Sasori loved him, but he still couldn't bring himself to do something about it. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to be more than a friends with him... Speaking of the redhead...

_Crap! I forgot about him! He was supposed to text me this morning!_

Deidara quickly took his Iphone, which was on his bedside table. When it was open, he noticed he didn't get any message. _Maybe he's still sleeping..._

Deidara still sent a message to his friend, saying _'good morning'_. He put his phone back on the small table and went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. The smell of Ayame's pancakes brought Deidara's appetite.

-x-

Around lunch time, Deidara was in the kitchen, cutting some vegetables with his mother for the soup. Sasori hadn't text him yet. Deidara thought that maybe he had change his mind...

''You okay Dei?''

Ayame looked at her son, who had stop cutting carrots a few seconds ago. Deidara slowly blinked at her.

''Huh?''

''You seemed lost in your thoughts. Is everything okay?''

He looked back at the carrots, resuming his work.

''Y-yeah, I was just thinking about...''

Ayame smiled, knowing her son more than he did.

''You were thinking about Sasori?''

He put the carrots in the cauldron, and took some celery, beginning to cut it as he nodded.

''He hadn't text me yet, so I was just wondering if he forgot about me or something, un...''

''I'm sure he's just busy. Why don't _you_ text him?''

''I did, but he didn't answer.''

''As I said, he's probably busy, like how you are right now.''

Deidara pouted slightly, and Ayame rolled her eyes, though her smile was still there.

-x-

Deidara was sitting on the couch, listening to some stupid TV show. He glanced at his Iphone, thinking that he should text the redhead. It was already 1 o'clock. As he leaned to take it, his Iphone vibrated. He quickly took it, and smiled as he looked at the screen.

_'Hi Brat, sorry for the delay; Chiyo forced me to clean the whole house...' _

Deidara opened it and began typing.

_'It's okay, I was busy anyway...'_

That was a lie, but Sasori didn't need to know it.

_'Okay, how about we go to the theater around 3 o'clock, and after that we go to my house for dinner?'_

_'Yeah, good idea!'_

_'Okay, I'll come pick you up at 3.'_

_'See ya :)'_

Deidara closed his cell phone and put it back on the coffee table. He laughed at how Sasori was always texting short messages. The truth was that he didn't really like it. It was even a miracle if Sasori had a cell phone!

He looked at his right, where his mother was sitting, enjoying the stupid TV show. She hadn't notice her son, since she was concentrated on the TV screen. When the commercials began, she lost interest and looked around the room.

''Ehh mom?''

She turned toward him and smiled.

''Is it okay if after the movie I go to Sasori's house?''

''Yes, and if you want, I can pick you up later tonight.''

He smiled widely and kissed her on the cheek.

''Thanks mom, un!''

He stood up and went to his room, changing his clothes. He took a black pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved blue shirt. Since tonight was supposed to be cold outside, he thought he could take his black leather jacket.

He then looked at himself in the mirror. _What about my hair..?_

Deidara took his hair brush and brushed his hair lightly. His hair wasn't wet anymore, so he wouldn't have to dry it. He pulled on the hair elastic on his wrist and brought it between his fingers. He proceed to make his usual messy pony tail, but decided otherwise. He let his hair loose.

After a few seconds of staring at himself in the mirror, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and put some perfume. It wasn't a perfume with a strong smell; it was really light. You could barely smell it.

When he was done, he went back to the living room. Deidara watched the TV with his mother, waiting till Sasori arrives.

Later in the afternoon, as 3 o'clock was coming, Deidara heard a car stop in front of his house. He looked through the window to see Sasori. He went to the door to open it for his friend.

''Hey Brat.''

Deidara smiled at him, inviting him to enter. When Sasori took the time to look at his friend, he realised that his hair wasn't tied in his usual pony tail. He smiled as he though Deidara looked more beautiful like that.

Ayame came toward them, greeting Sasori. As they went to leave the house, Ayame looked at her son, knowing that something was lacking.

''You have all your things, Dei?''

Deidara stopped a second, realising he forgot his jacket on his bed.

''Oh, my jacket!''

Deidara went to his room to take it. As he left, Ayame smiled softly at Sasori.

''Take good care of him.''

Sasori thought for a few seconds before smiling back at her. Deidara came back, jacket in hand, and kissed his mother on the cheek. They both left the house, walking toward Sasori's car.

-x-

Both boys were standing in front of the theater, looking at the different movies they could watch. Deidara was the first to give a suggestion.

''I don't know for you, but I think a horror movie would be a good idea, un.''

Sasori frowned, looking at him.

''Are you sure? Because I don't want to have you yelling like a little girl when you'll be scared...''

The redhead winked at him, and turned around.

''Let's go get our tickets.''

When they reached the box office, Sasori paid for both tickets, saying that since it was his idea, he preferred to not let pay Deidara. The blonde didn't really liked the idea, so when they went to buy popcorn, Deidara paid for it.

''You don't have to do that, you know...''

Deidara thanked the cashier and turned around, looking at Sasori.

''I know, but I didn't want to let you pay for everything...''

When they entered the cinema, they were surprised at how empty it was. A small group of teenagers were in the first row, and some couples spread out here and there to get some privacy. Both boys went in the middle, where no one was. The lights were still open, so they chose to talk a little bit.

''Hidan told me that this movie wasn't that bad, un.''

''Well, knowing Hidan, I'm pretty sure this movie will be full of blood and screams.''

Both boys laughed, knowing Hidan's taste in movies.

''Yeah, but Kakuzu didn't say anything about it...''

The redhead rolled his eyes.

''Of course he didn't. Being the miser he is, I'm sure he didn't really like the idea of spending money to come here.''

The lights turned off, signalling that the movie was about to start. Trailers of movies that were coming soon scrolled on the giant screen. Sasori looked at Deidara, who was stuffing his face with the popcorn. He chuckled, but his attention soon went back on the screen as the movie began.

During the whole movie, no one dared to talk, too concentrated in the movie. Occasionally, Sasori would take a look at Deidara. Sometimes, he would stop breathing, or even curse, but he didn't scream. At the end of the movie, both boys were looking at the credits rolling on the screen, with a blank expression on their face, until...

''That was awesome, un!''

Deidara smiled widely at his friend. Sasori looked at him, and smiled after a few seconds.

''I didn't know you liked horror movies.''

''Yeah, me neither...''

They both exited the theater, walking toward Sasori's car and talking about the movie. During all the car ride, Sasori listened to Deidara's rambling, thinking it was funny how he wasn't really shy with him anymore. The redhead took that as a good thing.

They finally arrived at Sasori's house, and were greeted by the old woman.

''Oh, Deidara!''

She hugged him to the point where he couldn't breathe. When she let go, he coughed a little. She laughed at that and hit him on the shoulder.

''You wanna help me with the dinner?''

They both nodded and followed her to the kitchen. They helped her to cut some vegetables and bake the meat. After twenty minutes, they were all sitting at the table, eating the small meal they cooked. Since both boys ate popcorn at the movies, they weren't really hungry. As the dinner went on, Chiyo talked to them about 'the good old days'.

''Oh, and that reminds me of that day when my brother and I went to the..''

_Ugh, I'm happy I don't have to deal with that all the time... How Sasori can deal with her!_

Sasori noticed Deidara's face and immediately understood what he was thinking about. He chuckled lightly.

_I don't know how I'm doing that, Deidara..._

''But however, he ended up getting in trouble for everything!''

Deidara faked a laugh, and Sasori managed a smile since he already knew that story. As soon as the dishes were cleaned, both boys went to Sasori's room. They sat at the edge of his bed, talked and played video games. At the end of the night, Deidara paused the game and looked at Sasori.

''I ehh... I wanted to ask you something...''

Sasori place his controller in front of him, cocking his head on the side.

''What is it?''

Deidara hesitated a second before he spoke again.

''I-I wanted to know if... You like me?''

Sasori slowly blinked at him. The blonde looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Sasori shifted closer to him, putting a hand on Deidara's knee and making him look at him again.

''Yes, I do, and not just as a friend.''

Both boys were staring at each other's eyes, not really knowing what to do next.

Without a word, Sasori slowly leaned toward him and gently pressed his lips to Deidara's as he closed his eyes. Deidara stayed still like a statue for a second, but when Sasori kissed him deeper, he lost it. He closed his eyes and kissed back, putting his hands behind Sasori's head, and enjoying the warm feeling. Sasori then stopped and pulled away, leaving Deidara confused.

''My question is, do _you_ like me?''

His hands still behind Sasori's neck, Deidara slowly nodded.

''Yes, un.''

Sasori smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but Chiyo cut him, hollering for Deidara. Ayame was here to get him. Deidara sighed and stood up as Sasori chuckled.

''Is it just me or your mother always disturb us in good moments?''

Deidara laughed, picking up his jacket and leaving the room with Sasori.

''Y-yeah...''

They reached the front door, and Sasori opened it for his friend. Deidara exited the house, but turned around to face the redhead. He was smiling sheepishly, and a small blush was covering his cheeks.

''See you tomorrow at school, un.''

Sasori smiled back.

''Yeah, goodnight.''

Deidara mumbled something that Sasori guessed it was a 'goodnight', and he quickly turned around toward his mother's car, leaving.

Sasori closed the door and went back to his room, laying on his bed. He slowly brought his hand to his lips, brushing his finger on it.

_Why did I do that? Not that it wasn't enjoyable, but... Knowing Deidara, tomorrow's gonna be a weird day..._

He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about Deidara.

_And here I thought having a real friend was hard... What about loving him..?_

He thought he could talk to him about that tomorrow... And also, he could talk to Konan.

* * *

**For the end of this chapter, I was stuck between two different ideas, which lead to different ways, so I was debating with myself which one was the best... Hopefully, this will be the right one! Now, I think the story will have two more chapters, and after that it'll be done! ^w^ And don't forget, reviews are good for health, and for my inspiration. (yes yes, it is!) **


	7. Saviour

**Here's chapter 7! ... I have nothing funny to say this time.. Sorry!**

* * *

Deidara was running through the school hallway, or what it seemed to be. White walls, white floor and a white roof, with just a bright white light all around. It continuously grew longer, the classrooms' doors appeared on the side, and he couldn't count them as it never seemed to end.

Why was he running anyway?

He turned around to see darkness. As he increased his speed, the darkness followed him, engulfing the hallway. He closed his eyes as he felt coldness all over his body. The nothingness was starting to reach him.

He kept running with his eyes closed, trying to fight the unpleasant feeling. Time was probably not existing. He was running for what seemed hours to him. When Deidara thought he would give up, he felt like if the darkness was leaving him, being replaced by a warm feeling. He opened his eyes to see something, or rather someone, at the end of the hallway. He didn't recognize the person at first, but when he saw a red spot, he smiled. A tall red haired boy was waiting, his arms stretched out on the side, like if he wanted to welcome him. Deidara ran faster and faster until the darkness completely vanished. He jump in the boy's arms, hugging him like if it was the last time. He silently sobbed as the taller boy caressed his hair.

''Y-you saved me...''

The warm feeling was stronger than before, soothing all his body and mind. The soft voice of the boy made Deidara open his eyes and look at the brown orbs of his friend.

''Trust me... For nothing in this world I would let you go.''

Deidara smiled at the boy, feeling his heart fluttering at these words.

''I think people meet for a reason, and I believe that _IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!_''

''Huh?''

Deidara suddenly woke up, realising that he was in his bed. _A dream, huh?_ He turned to look at his alarm clock to see that he was indeed late. Ayame had yell at him through the door, because he probably didn't hear his alarm.

He quickly got up and took his clothes to go in the shower. Ten minutes later, he was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast with his mother.

''Looks like someone is a bit late this morning...''

Ayame chuckled.

''Did you have difficulty to fall asleep?''

''Ehh... Why would I, un?''

''I don't know.. Maybe you were thinking about something, or someone...''

Her smile only grew bigger when Deidara's cheeks became pink.

''Mom, no!''

Ayame laughed, liking her son's reaction.

''I'm just teasing you, Dei... But don't tell me I'm not right..!''

''About what?''

''Come on, Dei! I know you like Sasori, and not just as a friend.''

Deidara looked at his breakfast, sighing.

''Why does everyone else seem to know everything about me _before_ me...''

Ayame got up from her chair and went to his side, kneeling beside him. She took his hands in hers.

''Maybe because you can be yourself when you're with him. That's the kind of things that people can see and feel.''

A few seconds past in silence, and Deidara decided to tell her everything. His feelings for Sasori, the dream he had, and the kiss they shared last night. Being a good mother, she listened to him without any judgement. After all, Deidara was the only person she still cared about.

''...And what are you going to do about it?''

''... I.. I don't know...''

She thought for a few seconds.

''Maybe you should talk about it with him. He's probably confused too. I think your best option is to discuss with him.''

Ayame caressed Deidara's cheek with her hand, smiling softly at him.

''Come on, school will start soon.''

They both stood up, quickly washed the dishes and left the house.

-x-

Deidara walked in the real school hallway, in the direction of his locker. When he reached it, Konan was there, waiting for him. The smile on her faced told everything.

''Hey Dei! How was your date with Saso?''

Deidara glared at the girl, though his blush didn't help.

''It wasn't a date, un!''

''Okay then; how was the whatever-you-did with him?''

Deidara sighed as he opened his locker. Not really wanting to lie to her, he told her the truth; what exactly happened the night before, and his dream.

''Wow, what a weird dream.''

''Yeah... I still don't really understand it...''

''Well, I think on a way it reflects reality; you were lost in your feelings and mind, and he saved you.''

Deidara frowned, not really understanding how Sasori 'saved' him.

''What do you mean 'he saved me'?''

''Well, in your dream, you told him that he saved you, and he told you that he thought people meet for a reason. So, I think the fact that you guys met means that it helped you to go through a dark period in your life... Something that you had for a long time...''

''... And becoming his friend was something that saved me from these bad things...''

''Yeah! I don't know what exactly, since I know pretty much nothing about your past, but meh...''

Deidara looked on the floor, thinking about what Konan said.

''Konan, I need some time with myself, un...''

Konan raised her eyebrows, but nodded, understanding him.

''Okay, come to us when you feel like it.''

She smiled and left him alone in his thoughts. Now that he had Konan's opinion on the thing, reality struck him. He took a minute to think about it, and since he had met Sasori, he knew he wasn't the same person. Somehow, being Sasori's friend helped him to go through something. Every day, he had become a different person, and a better one.

-x-

The redhead entered the school and quickly went to his locker to drop his school bag and meet the others. He really needed to talk to Deidara. Last night, he took the time to think about their 'situation'. Even if it was hard to say it, he loved Deidara.

He went to the cafeteria, where they were all sitting at a table. He noticed that Deidara wasn't there. He reached the table, but Konan stood up, pulling on his arm and bringing him outside the cafeteria before he even get the time to say something. When they were out of it, Konan let go of him. She crossed her arms, looking at him with an unimpressed face. Sasori opened his mouth to talk, but she interrupted him.

''Okay, Sasori. Let me tell you a few things. First, I know what happened yesterday, Deidara told me everythi-''

''Wait, Deidara is here?''

''Yes he is, and don't interrupt me!''

She sighed and uncrossed her arms.

''So, secondly, I want you to go talk to him... He seems pretty confused about it all...''

''Yeah, that's what I was planning to do. Do you know where he is?''

Konan shook her head.

''Looks like I'm gonna have to wait...''

The girl left him alone, rejoining the others in the cafeteria. Never in all those years she had seen Sasori like that.

-x-

The bell announcing the beginning of the first period rang. Sasori was sitting in Art class, beside Deidara. They shared a 'good morning', and Sasori already knew he was right; Deidara was feeling awkward with what happened yesterday night.

During all the morning, Deidara wouldn't look at him. Either he looked forward, either he looked on the floor.

It was the same at lunch time. Of course they sat side by side, but Deidara didn't say a word, looking at his plate with no interest. Konan was the only one around the table who knew what happened, but the others didn't bother to ask, doing their own things, such as eating and talking.

After a few minutes, Deidara stood up and left the cafeteria without saying a word. Sasori quickly stood up and followed him. When he past the doors, he saw Deidara leaning on the wall.

''I knew you would follow me, un.''

He crossed his arms on his chest, looking at him directly in the eyes.

''I think we need to talk...''

Sasori walked toward him, leaving just enough space between them so he wouldn't try to leave.

''Yeah... After what happened last night, I realised how much I love you.''

''And I-''

''Let me finish. I think our friendship has something different. Something special. I know you were feeling it too.''

''Yes, and-''

''Deidara, don't make me repeat.''

The blonde shut his mouth, allowing Sasori to finish.

''I don't know if I did a good move yesterday, but... I don't know what pushed me to do it either, and I don't want it to ruin our friendship...''

Determined to shut up the redhead, Deidara put his arms around Sasori's neck and kissed him. Sasori wasn't expecting that, but when he realised what was happening, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Deidara's slim waist, closing the gap between them.

After a few seconds, Deidara pulled away, with his arms still around his neck.

''What I was trying to say it that I love you too, Sasori.''

Sasori smiled down at him, leaning his forehead on Deidara's, still holding his gaze.

''Never have I felt this way about anyone before.''

Deidara let out a small laugh, closing his eyes.

''What are we gonna do about it, un?''

Sasori thought for a second. He knew what he wanted, so why not doing it?

''Would you like to be my boyfriend?''

Deidara slowly nodded, opening his eyes to meet Sasori's gaze.

''Y-yeah, I'd love to.''

The redhead pressed their lips again, holding the kiss a bit longer than the last one.

-x-

As they were now boyfriends, things got better after a few days. They accepted that they weren't just friends anymore, and how they truly felt. Their friends accepted it too, since it was a normal thing for them. Deidara was still surprised at how people were okay about him being with another boy. That being a huge change in his life, he finally managed to get over that period of his past, where he wasn't happy at all.

Ayame accepted it too, knowing that they loved each other since the beginning. She even got to the point where she thought her son couldn't have find a better person than Sasori. In the end, she was happy. Her son could finally be himself.

* * *

**Next chapter is (probably) going to be the last one (You know what's coming next, aren't ya!) ... But meh, we'll see! ^w^ Also thanks again for letting me some reviews, I really appreciate it :)**


	8. Blissful night

**Ehh.. *nervous laugh* Hello everone... I'm so sorry for the (huuuuuge) delay! I won't make any explanation since you will probably not care... Anyway, this is the LONGEST chapter so far! (4445 words! without this A.N) Enjoy!**

* * *

- 4 months later -

''If Sasori can come home tonight? Of course he can!''

Ayame smiled at her son, giving him his school bag.

''But, being a Friday, I'm going out with some friends tonight, so you'll be alone...''

''No problem, mom. We can take care of ourselves, you know, un.''

She hugged her son, wishing him a good day. He got off the car, walking toward the school entry.

After putting his school bag in his locker, he went to the cafeteria, where his friends usually were. He sat at the table with them, waiting for the others to come. Waiting for a certain redhead to come, Deidara talked with the rest of the group.

''I know, un! And when I told him it wasn't true, he literally stopped talking to me for like a whole day!''

Both Konan and Deidara burst out laughing at the stupid story. After a few seconds, Deidara felt a pair of strong arms rapping themselves around his waist from behind. He immediately knew who it was.

Giving a content sigh, he leaned his back on the redhead's chest as Sasori whispered in his ear.

''Good morning babe.''

He let go of the blonde and sat by his side, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

''Wow, you're early this morning, un!''

The redhead passed a hand through the blonde's hair, giving a small smile.

''Well, I wanted to be here earlier, it's all...''

Deidara raised an eyebrow, but made no comment.

''Anyway, my mom said yes for tonight. Plus, she won't be at home before... I don't know, probably tomorrow early in the morning... Or later...''

''Cool. I already brought my things; they are in my car.''

For the 'celebration' of their 4 months together, Deidara had invited Sasori to his house to spend some times together, just the two of them. Ayame got the message and planned something to be outside to let them alone. She trusted them enough to know they wouldn't do something stupid like burning down the house.

They didn't want to do something really romantic, like going to a restaurant. They just planned to cuddle on the couch and watch some cheesy movies, while eating some popcorn.

Classes in the morning were as boring as ever. Especially when the teacher decides to give extra work at the students. That was one of the numerous reasons why Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara hated their History teacher.

At lunch, Deidara had forgot his lunch at home, so Sasori thought he could share his own lunch with him, since he wouldn't eat everything Chiyo gave him.

''Aww, you're too kind, Sasori, un.''

Deidara gave Sasori a kiss on the cheek, picking a grape and slipping it into his mouth. The redhead grabbed him by the hips and sat him into his lap, resting his arms around his waist.

''Well, I can't have my Deidei starving to death, now can I?''

Sasori chuckled as Deidara blushed. The blonde was slowly getting use to be called 'Deidei' or 'babe' by Sasori, but he still couldn't help himself but blush when he was kissing him or calling him by these names in public. When they were alone, that was another story.

''How fucking cute that is!''

Everyone around the table looked at him, question marks on their face.

''I mean, don't you agree that Sasori and Deidara is the fucking cutest couple you've ever seen in all your Jashin damn life!?''

They all agreed with the zealot, but they simply said nothing. Itachi closed his eyes with no real interest in the discussion, Pein looked away with a shrug, Kisame chuckled and Kakuzu hit him behind the head.

''Hidan. No need to make Deidara even more uncomfortable.''

Hidan was confused for a second, but understood when he looked at Deidara's red face. He immediately shut up and ate his lunch in silence.

After a few seconds, everyone around the table resumed their talking, breaking the awkward silence, and Sasori slowly rest his chin on his lover's shoulder, lowing his voice.

''You okay, Dei?''

Deidara slowly nodded, eating another grape.

''Yeah... I just think he should have said it a little less louder, un...''

Sasori looked around to indeed see that some students at the other tables were looking at them. He glared at a few of them, making it clear that they should stop staring at him and his boyfriend. They soon got the message and turned around as if nothing happened. Good.

Sasori turned his attention back to his friends, ignoring what just happened. Everyone knew how possessive Sasori was over Deidara. It wasn't a bad thing; he just wanted to keep his lover safe.

The afternoon's classes were a bit better than the morning's. Even in Science, Tsunade managed to made the students laugh while talking about the brain in a funny way; she used Zetsu as an example, saying that his 'double personality' was probably just because he had schizophrenia, or was simply mentally disturbed. And of course, after that, Zetsu was in a corner of the class, talking to himself and wondering what was wrong with them.

The final bell rang, and happy students left the school. Sasori and Deidara met at their lockers, said goodbye at their friends and walked toward Sasori's car. Ayame had already left with her friends, so both boys arrived at Deidara's house, completely alone.

The blonde unlocked the door with his key, and they entered the house. Shoes and coats in the entry's wardrobe, they made their way to the kitchen to grab something to eat before dinner. A small note was set on the oven, and Deidara took it and read it. It said;

_'Dear Deidara and Sasori,_

_I made you a small dinner, just for you two._

_It's already in the oven, so just set it to 350°F for 30 minutes._

_I trust you both, so don't stay awake too late young men._

_Lots of love,_

_Ayame.'_

Deidara smiled, leaving the note on the oven for later. Sasori opened the fridge and took an apple, giving it to Deidara. The blonde looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

''An apple, really?''

Sasori chuckled, taking another apple for himself before closing the door.

''It's healthy food. And anyway, we don't want to eat too much before dinner.''

Deidara made a small pout, taking a bite in the fruit. They went to his room, and he dropped his school bag carelessly on the floor, while Sasori put his on the edge of the bed, having all his stuff inside of it. Fortunately for them, they didn't get any homework, so they would have all the weekend free.

Half an hour later, both lovers were sitting in the living room, playing video games. Deidara's stomach gurgled, signalling to them that they should prepare the dinner. He put his controllers on the small coffee table and went to the kitchen. He read Ayame's note again, setting the oven at the right temperature. He also adjusted the timer, so it would ring in 30 minutes.

He then walked back in the living room, sitting right beside Sasori, who had taken the opportunity to kill Deidara a few times while he was in the kitchen. When the blonde noticed it, he crossed his arms on his chest, slightly pouting.

''That's not fair, un.''

Sasori chuckled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

''Life isn't fair, babe.''

Deidara rolled his eyes in amusement and took back his controllers, ready to have his revenge.

-x-

''I seriously don't know who's the best cook between your mother, or Chiyo.''

Both lovers were sitting at the table, enjoying what Ayame had cooked for them. It was some beef with mashed potatoes, garnished with a thick BBQ sauce.

''I don't know, but it's really good.''

They both ate happily, talking about everything and nothing. When they were done, they cleaned their plates and went back in the living room. They cuddled under a fluffy blanket, watching _America's Got Talent._

''What is that! He said he was here to show us some Art, un! He looks like someone who doesn't even know what true Art is!''

''Let's just say that it's not everyone who's sharing your idea about Art, and-''

''Oh my God! What is that! This is horrible!''

Sasori rolled his eyes, hardening a bit his grip on the blonde to get his attention.

''As I said, everyone can have different opinions.''

''Yes, but admit that you couldn't find worst!''

The redhead looked at the man's work, frowning.

''Good point.''

At the same time, everyone one the crowd yelled to the judges, asking them to click on the red buttons. Three of them did, and the man left the stage after the rude comments they gave him.

Later that night, the lovers were eating some popcorn while watching a movie, still curled up together under the blanket. Sasori thought it was a boring and uninteresting story, with a huge lack of plot in it. After twenty minutes, Sasori got tired of it, and decided to look at the blonde, who was entranced by it. An idea struck his mind and he chuckled. Sasori slowly leaned down on his lover, slowly kissing his neck, snapping Deidara out of his daze.

''Sasori, not now...''

The redhead ignored the comment, continuing to lick his neck. Deidara let out a small moan, suddenly losing interest in the movie. He wrapped in arms around Sasori's neck, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. The older male wandered his hands up and down Deidara's side in a gentle motion. A few seconds later, Deidara broke the kiss.

''I said, not now.''

He leaned his head in Sasori's neck, continuing to watch the movie. The redhead rolled his eyes, though he smirked.

When the movie ended, Deidara let go of Sasori and stretched his arms and legs in a feline-like manor on the other side of the couch.

''It's getting late, un... Shouldn't we go in my bedroom?''

Sasori stared at him for a few seconds, and as soon as the blonde smiled to him, he smiled back.

''Of course, babe~''

Deidara closed the TV with the remote control, and as they made their way to his room, he turned off the lights in the living room and in the corridor. When they entered his room, he closed the door behind them, and he turned on the light on the bedside table.

They both stripped their clothes off, and Sasori got in the bed, only wearing his boxers. Deidara chose to sleep with a baggy shirt, as he always did. He soon joined him under the sheets, switching the small bedside lamp's light off.

He turned around and cuddled his boyfriend, who in return wrapped his arms around him.

Sasori began to kiss Deidara's forehead, slowly moving down on his cheek and finally reached his lips. The blonde pressed back eagerly, cupping his lover's cheeks with his own hands. He opened his mouth, letting the taller boy exploring it. When Sasori started to rub his tongue on Deidara's, the blonde moaned and slowly brought his hands behind Sasori's neck, entangling his fingers in the red locks.

Sasori, keeping their lips locked together, pushed him a bit so he was now on top of the blonde, putting most of his weight on his elbows to not crush the smaller boy beneath him.

He slowly brought his hands under the baggy shirt, rubbing the smooth and pale skin. They stayed like that for a minute, making out, till Deidara broke the kiss to get some oxygen and to look at his boyfriend, eyes filled with lust.

''M-my shirt...''

The taller boy got the message and pulled out Deidara's shirt, and gave him a seductive smirk before kissing his neck. He started to nibble the fragile skin and sucking on it lightly, letting some love bite here and there.

He made his way more down, now sucking on Deidara's left nipple. He roamed his hands on his sides, caressing the sensitive skin, and the smaller boy reacted by letting out a few whimpers. As the redhead bit down hard on the other nipple, Deidara gave a small moan of both pain and pleasure.

''Aah, Danna~''

Immediately after he said that, both boys stopped all motions, staring at each other. Deidara's face was flushed in embarrassment. The redhead gave a small smirk, finding it pretty amusing.

''Did you just call me... '_Danna_'?''

The blonde turned his head on the side. Not looking at him, he nodded.

Sasori smiled even more, covering his face with butterfly kisses, which resulted by Deidara giggling like a child, and relaxing. He took the blonde's face in his hands, kissing him on the lips.

''I think I love it...''

Deidara looked at him with a puzzled expression.

''W-what is it that you love, un?''

''Hearing you calling me '_Danna_'... It's such a turn on~''

As he said the last part of the sentence, he slowly rubbed their hips together, making the blonde moan in pleasure.

''Okay then, Danna~''

He smiled seductively at the older boy, and Sasori soon caught his lips in another passionate kiss. He continued to wander his hands on the blonde's body, taking his time.

They actually never had sex before, but they did some foreplays and other things like that in the past. They were a bit used to it; touching the other's body was something they did more than once. Nonetheless, Deidara had wanted to wait a bit more before doing something else with his boyfriend. He felt not ready for that. But tonight, it would be different. He loved Sasori with all his heart, and the most important thing; he trusted him.

Deidara broke the kiss and looked at Sasori directly in the eyes, who was frowning a bit, not understanding why he stopped.

''I'm ready...''

It took a few seconds for Sasori to register the information. Finally, Deidara, his lover, was submitting himself and all his body to him. He knew how important it was for the blonde, and what it represented.

The redhead smiled softly and gave him a chaste kiss. He then kissed him on the jaw line, the neck, and continued down on his chest and stomach until he reached the hem of his boxers. He slowly slid down the piece of clothes and dropped it on the floor, next to the bed.

Sasori took the semi-hard member in his hand and slowly stroked it, gazing at Deidara. The smaller boy was looking at him with red cheeks, silently asking him to go further, which he did.

Sasori took the top of his length in his mouth, beginning to suck on it. Deidra let out a low moan, and the redhead took as much of Deidara in his mouth as possible. He slowly began to bob his head, which received pleasing results.

The blonde gave another moan, closing his eyes and leaning his head into the pillow. He tried not to buck his hips into the redhead's incredibly hot mouth, lest he accidentally choke him or something.

Sasori started to hum, sending vibrations of pleasure all over his lover's body. Deidara continued to moan at how good it felt, and Sasori knew he was close. He stopped all motions and brought his head up at Deidara's, bringing him into another kiss. It was now Sasori's turn to be pleasured.

The blonde pressed back and slowly brought a hand behind his head, and the other down between their bodies, rubbing Sasori's dick through his boxers. Sasori let out a small moan as he kept kissing him, not expecting him to do that.

When Deidara heard that sound, he took it as a good sign and put his hand in his boxers, stroking him slowly, in a torturous manner. He felt the redhead leaving his lips and kissing his neck, but as he started to stroke him a bit faster, Deidara felt Sasori's hot breath in his neck as he stopped kissing him.

The blonde brought his other hand down the redhead's body as he stopped stroking him, sliding down the boxers. Sasori helped him to get rid of the piece of clothes, and as soon as it was on the floor, they resumed their making out session. Their hands were wandering on each other's body, approximately knowing what the other liked and didn't like.

Sasori was still surprised at how Deidara was more exploring his body than before. He also seemed less shy about being naked in front of him, or being touched like that. The first time Sasori tried, Deidara made him sleep on the couch. At least, the next morning he apologized and said that he over reacted a bit. The redhead understood, and after a week or so, Deidara asked Sasori to try again. Slightly taken aback by the request, he fulfilled it anyway, and this is how it all started.

Deidara broke the kiss in need of oxygen, and moaned when Sasori rubbed their unclothed erection together.

Straddling him, Sasori stood up, sitting on Deidara's hips. The blonde looked at him as the taller boy slowly slid his fingers down his chest and stomach.

''It can't go on forever like this, now can it?''

Not waiting for an answer, he leaned down again and put three fingers on the smaller boy's lips. He gladly opened his mouth, sucking lightly and teasingly on the fingers one by one, while the redhead was looking at him directly in the eyes. Such a beautiful sight.

Sasori pulled his fingers out of the blonde's mouth, bringing the fingers down his body, to his entrance. He looked at his lover, making sure it was okay. Deidara nodded, and he returned the gesture. He gently slid on finger in, still looking at the blonde. He flinched a bit, but didn't complain.

Sasori immediately inserted the second finger and made small scissoring motions. The smaller boy beneath him gasped from the pain, and Sasori leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, trying to distract him while he inserted the last finger. Deidara kissed back, trying to focus on his boyfriend kissing him rather than the pain.

As Sasori started to move his fingers in and out, Deidara suddenly broke the kiss to moan as the redhead brushed his fingers against his prostate gland. Satisfied with the reaction, Sasori smiled and did it again, receiving the same result. After a few more thrusts, Deidara made a small pleading noise, using the cutest face he could do.

''Danna, please~''

The taller boy looked at him with interest, and chuckled at how Deidara was begging him to go further. He must have been really needy to do that.

Without further delay, he pulled out his fingers and went back on kissing him. For more pleasure, he rubbed their hips against each others, happy when he heard Deidara moaned again in his mouth. Such a beautiful sound.

This time, Sasori was the one who broke the kiss.

''Ehh... Are you sure you want to... Take it dry?''

Deidara blushed at the question, but slowly shook his head.

''N-no... In fact, I thought about it, and...''

He looked at his bedside table and pointed it to him. Sasori frowned, not really understanding. He leaned on the side and opened the small drawer, finding a small bottle of lube. He took it and looked back at his lover, smirking.

''Well, I see you got prepared~''

Deidara smiled back, his shyness slowly disappearing.

The redhead opened the small bottle, but Deidara gently took hold of both his hands.

''If you don't see any inconvenience, can I do it for you, un?''

Sasori was taken aback by the question, but smiled after a few seconds and leaned down to give him a small kiss.

''Of course you can~''

Deidara took the small bottle and poured a generous amount in his hand before putting it back on the bedside table. His hand then made his way down between their bodies and took hold of Sasori's hard member, applying the lube on it with leisurely strokes. He kept his eyes on Sasori, smirking even more when his lover closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. When he was done, he wiped his hand on the bed sheets and brought both arms behind the redhead's neck.

Sasori put the blonde's legs around his waist as he positioned himself at his entrance, giving Deidara a look that was once more asking him if it was okay. When Deidara nodded, he placed his hands on both side of his hips and slowly pushed.

Deidara closed his eyes in pain, but made no vocal complaint. The redhead continued to slowly push his hips forward, leaning down to kiss him. Deidara kissed back, trying to ignore the pain.

Once he was fully inside the blonde, Sasori broke the kiss and leaned his head on his lover's chest, trying not to move to let the smaller boy get use to his size, but it was rather hard as the tight walls wrapped around his dick were driving him crazy. It took all his might to not just start pounding into the blonde.

''Gawd, you're so _tight_~''

Deidara, as he tried take deep breaths to ease the pain, took the comment in consideration, knowing that the redhead was someone who hated to wait, and might do a hasty attempt to expedite the situation. But tonight, Sasori had something different in mind; he _wanted_ to wait, like he did till the blonde really said that he was ready to have sex with him. Even if he was impatient, in no way he had pushed Deidara in having sex, or other things like that. Of course he tried, like everyone would have done after a time, but in no way he had forced him. He respected him too much for that.

Sasori noticed the blonde trying to breath and ease the pain. Trying to help him, he raised his head from the blonde's chest and explored his body with his hands. In a gentle touch, he made his way down his stomach and reached his thighs. He tenderly caress his inner thighs with one hand, while the other was supporting his weight from crushing the boy beneath him.

After a while, the pain was mostly gone, and Deidara was becoming the impatient one. He slightly bucked his hips.

''M-move...''

Sasori smiled lovingly, leaning down to be face to face with him. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in. The only reaction he got was Deidara entangling his fingers in his red locks, still looking at him, encouraging him to continue.

He pulled back again and did the same thing. After a few more thrusts, he set up his own pace, with slow and gentle in and out motions. He changed the angle a bit, trying to find his lover's sweet spot. Not a second later, he heard a moan coming from the boy beneath him. His eyes were closed and mouth opened as he vocalised his pleasure.

The redhead let out a small chuckle as he leaned down to capture Deidara's lips. He pressed back, moving his hips at the same pace of his boyfriend's.

As it was their first time, they didn't really know what to do. They clumsily moved their body together, delicately touching each other.

Sasori parted their lips, gazing at the pleading face of his lover.

''Danna, faster~''

He seductively smiled at the blonde, starting to push a bit faster in the same angle. Deidara rolled his head back in the pillow, moaning his satisfaction. The taller boy then went to his neck, kissing and licking on the sensitive skin, with one hand wandering between the blonde's sides and his thighs.

''Danna, ahh~''

Deidara kept moaning his pet name, and Sasori just found it amusing.

''Keep doing it, babe, I love it.''

As he said the last part of his sentence, he gave a particularly hard thrust in Deidara's prostate, resulting in him moaning even louder the redhead's nickname and closing his eyes.

They built up a new pace, now thrusting harder than before. Their breathing were short and quick, a small bead of sweat forming on their foreheads.

Deidara, who was receiving intense pleasure from his lover, opened his eyes to realise that Sasori also seemed to really enjoy it, as he was moaning slightly. The blonde did something he had wanted to do since the beginning of the night. He slowly leaned his head up and started kissing Sasori's neck. The redhead gave a louder moan, enjoying the small treatment. Deidara licked his neck up and down, nibbling the smooth skin as he started massaging the redhead's scalp with his fingers.

Sasori was loving what his lover was doing to him, but what he loved the most was hearing him moaning. It was like music to his ears. Knowing that he could pleasure his lover that much made him feel so good.

With one hand, he grabbed Deidara's dick and slowly started to pump him. After a few strokes, he pumped him at the same pace of his thrusts. Deidara was forced to leave his neck to moan even louder as the pressure in his stomach was becoming harder to deal with. The intense pleasure he was experiencing was just unexplainable. His lover thrusting in his prostate gland as hard and as fast as he could, and the moan that were escaping his lips were just a perfect mix of bliss.

He soon reached the edge as he moaned loudly his lover's name and came on his chest. Sasori followed a few seconds later, moaning Deidara's name too.

Sasori used both arms to support his weight, gazing at his lover as he savored the intense pleasure he had been receiving.

A few seconds past, and he leaned down to capture the blonde's lips in a final kiss. Their energy drained, they pulled apart and Sasori pulled out of the blonde, leaning down on the bed next to him.

Deidara turned on his side and nuzzled his face in his Danna's neck, enjoying the warm and reassuring presence. The redhead wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, kissing the top of his head.

''I love you, babe.''

''Love you too, Danna.''

They both smiled softly, completely satisfied with their night spent together. As Sasori was gently stroking Deidara's golden locks, he thought about all that. In a way, Deidara was now a completely different person from when he had first met him. Deidara had learned to enjoy life a bit more, and trust people.

* * *

**WAIT! THE END? Nah ^w^ I decided to do ONE LAST chapter, 'cause I had an idea... Don't worry, it's a good one! And (once more!) don't worry, it shouldn't be long for you to know what's my idea... As my inspiration has its limit, next chapter will be shorter (of course, duh!) and might come soon... (dammit, everytime I say 'soon', it always comes out late! Kuso!)**

**Anyway, review (please!) because I did a good job on this chapter and you (totally) love me! :3 Let me know what you liked the most!**


	9. The dream

**Oh My Jashin! I know, I suck... So very much! I thought I uploaded this chapter, like, 2 weeks ago, but it didn't! I don't know whyy! Anyway, here's the (real) last chapter... Not so interesting, but meh...**

* * *

As the bright sun, shining through the window of the small room, was lightening the place, Sasori slowly opened his eyes. Laying on his back, he was greeted with a sleeping blonde wrapped in his arms, snuggled on his chest.

He smiled softly as the sleeping figure moved in his sleep, wrapping a leg around the redhead's. Sasori looked at the alarm clock to see it was only 7:45. No need to wake Deidara up, it was too early. Plus, it was Saturday.

He leaned his head back in the soft pillow, closing his eyes to get some more sleep.

_- Later that morning -_

Deidara tried to move his body away from the excessive heat, but found out that it was impossible. He slowly opened his eyes, and understood why he couldn't move; he head was leaning on his boyfriend's chest, and he was wrapped in a pair of strong arms. He chuckle, closing his eyes again, and kissing lightly the bare skin of Sasori's chest. This warmth was far more comforting.

Not really caring what time it was, he kept kissing Sasori's chest and lowered his voice in a low tone.

''Danna, wake up, un.''

For the second time that morning, Sasori opened his eyes. Again, he was greeted with a beautiful sight. His one and unique lover, leaning on him completely naked, kissing him here and there. The redhead gently brought up his hand to Deidara's hair and stroked the soft golden locks.

''Good morning, babe.''

The blonde stopped kissing him, nuzzling the top of his head in the crook of Sasori's neck.

''Morning Danna.''

Sasori unwrapped his arms from around him so Deidara could lift up his head and his body, leaning on the mattress next to Sasori, his head in the pillow. He then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled softly.

''Do you want to get up?''

The redhead took a few seconds to think. He smiled back and got on top of Deidara, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. It didn't took long for Deidara to wrap his arms around the redhead's neck and to kiss back, closing his eyes.

Without any warning, Sasori rubbed their bare hips together, making Deidara moan in surprise. They parted their lips, and Sasori smirked.

''You sure you want to get up _now_~?''

Deidara lifted up his head, softly pressing his lips on his lover's neck, kissing the smooth skin a few times.

''What else do you suggest, un?''

The redhead chuckled, looking down at Deidara.

''Ohh, I actually have a few different ideas in mind~''

-x-

Both boys were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Sasori had cooked some eggs and bacon for them.

''So, when is Ayame suppose to come back?''

Deidara looked up from his plate, chewing on a piece of bacon. He took a sip of his orange juice, swallowing it.

''I thought she was supposed to be here already... Maybe she decided to stay at her friend's house a bit longer, un.''

Sasori nodded, and they both continued to eat and talk. Once they were done with the breakfast, they cleaned their plates and went in the living room. It was now raining outside, so they chose to stay inside and watch a movie rather than going for a walk or something like that. They cuddled under the blanket, silently watched the movie.

It was a comedy movie, with a lot of funny and stupid jokes, but only Deidara was laughing. Sasori was absently looking at the television. He seemed preoccupied with something, and after a while, Deidara noticed it.

''Danna, you okay?''

The redhead snapped out of his daze, looking at the blonde.

''Ehh, yeah... I was just thinking...''

The blonde smiled at him, putting his hands on the redhead's.

''About what, un?''

Sasori sighed, shifting on the side so his body was now facing Deidara.

''It's bothering me since a few months now, and I didn't know if I should tell you or not... It was the day before I asked you to be my boyfriend...''

Deidara's smile fell, now looking at the taller boy with interest and hesitation.

''It.. It was a dream I had, and you were in it...''

They both remained in silence, and as Deidara kept looking at him, Sasori thought it would be a good idea to continue.

''I was alone in a white corridor, and there was no sound; not even my own breathing. And then... In front of me, at the end of the corridor, I saw what looked like someone. That person was running toward me, and when that person was near enough for me to see who it was, I immediately recognized those long blonde hair. It was you, Deidara.''

Deidara's eyes were wide open, and his mouth slightly ajar. _How could that be possible?_

''You seemed to be running away from something, so, to greet you, I opened my arms and you hugged me like if there was no tomorrow. I heard you sobbing, so I did what I thought would help you to relax; I carressed your hair like I sometimes do... You told me that I saved you, and I answered you that for nothing in this world I would let you go. I also said that people meet for a reason, and I believed that the reason we met was because we were _supposed_ to be together. We were both sharing a strong bond that was beyond a normal friendship, and we knew it. In a way, I helped you to forget your somewhat dark past, and in another way, _you _helped me to become a better person, and a better friend. I hoped we could go further this friendship and fulfil this 'need' we both had, thereby gaining happiness. I kept rambling about my feelings for you, and you shut me up when you pressed your lips on mine. It almost felt real for the time it lasted. When I woke up, I knew I had to do something before it would be too late.''

Sasori received no answer from Deidara. He was thinking about all these information, trying to figure out the meaning. Even if it was simple, Deidara managed to complicated it in his mind. Still looking at his lover, Sasori put his hands on Deidara's shoulders, bringing their face close to each other.

''Dei, we don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason. Now I'm know why I met you... It might sound cliché, but... I love you, and that's why-''

Deidara jumped in his boyfriend's arms, pinning him down on the couch as the blanket fell on the floor. He kissed Sasori passionately on the lips, interrupting Sasori. It didn't took long for him to kiss back.

When Deidara broke the kiss, he looked down at him, an amused smile on his lips.

''I think I never heard you talking so much like that... And being cliché at the same time, un!''

Sasori chuckled and brought him down in another kiss. They stayed in that position, with Deidara laying on Sasori, watching the movie.

''So... That's how the dream ended...''

Sasori looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

''You might think I'm lying, but I had the same dream, exactly the same night as you. My mom woke me up before I could know what happened next.''

The redhead smiled at him, slightly tightening his grip from around his lover.

''I told you; we met for a reason.''

The blonde smiled back, nuzzling Sasori's neck. Deidara closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. A few minutes later, the redhead did the same, soon joining him into the unconsciousness.

-x-

''_Boyys_, I'm hoome!''

Ayame closed the front door as she dropped her shopping bags on the floor. She got no answer.

''Boys?''

She put off her shoes, and walked through the house. She made her way to the living room, smiling at what she saw. Both lovers were sleeping on the couch, with Sasori's arms protectively wrapped around her son. Ayame chuckled as she walked toward them. She picked up the blanket from the floor, gently putting it on them.

''I told you not to stay up too late, young men.''

The woman turned around, walking away toward her bedroom. She gave a yawn as she closed her room's door, leaving the two boys alone in the living room. A small nap wouldn't be that bad after all...

An hour later, Ayame came back in the living room, rubbing her eyes. She was now wearing her pajamas, being in the sleepy mood the rain brought earlier that day.

She stopped walking, staring at her son and Sasori. They were both cuddling in the corner of the couch, talking to each other in a low voice. Deidara laughed lightly at what Sasori said, making Ayame smile. Seeing her son happy like that warmed her heart more than what they even could think.

She made a few more steps toward them before they noticed her.

''Oh, hi mom! I didn't notice you came back.''

She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

''Ehh... Yeah, I came back an hour ago or so. You were both sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you up.''

Deidara smiled at her, and she made her way to the kitchen, preparing some coffee. While the water was boiling, she looked at the clock on the oven, realising it was already past noon.

''Ehh, boys, do you want to eat something for lunch?''

Deidara stood up from the couch, joining his mother in the kitchen, followed by the redhead.

''We're not really hungry... We ate breakfast a bit late this morning, un.''

''Oh... Okay then. I'm not hungry either, so I guess I don't need to cook anything.''

She let out a small laugh as she put some hot water in a coffee cup.

''Oh, and Sasori, are you staying tonight too?''

Sasori looked at Deidara, then back at her, cocking an eyebrow and hesitated.

''Can I?''

Ayame laughed and turned around to face him, smiling brightly at him.

''Of course you can! It's only Saturday after all.''

Deidara jumped in her arms, hugging her.

''Thanks mom, un!''

The blonde woman hugged him back, before pulling apart and turn around.

''I don't mind, as long as you don't cause me any trouble.''

Ayame winked at them, opening the fridge door and taking an apple. She took her coffee cup and sat at the table. Both boys sat at the table beside her as she told them what she did last night with her friends.

-x-

Later that night, both lovers were snuggled under the bed sheets, Deidara comfortably placed into Sasori' arms, pressing their bodies together.

''Hey, Sasori?''

The redhead opened his eyes, looking down at him.

''Do you think we could have this kind of weekend more often, un? I mean, being alone, and everything...''

Sasori looked at him directly in the eyes, smiling softly.

''As much as you wish, babe.''

He place a small kiss on his forehead, closing his eyes again. Deidara gave a content sigh, smiling too.

''I love you, Sasori.''

Sasori tightened his grip on his lover, closing all the empty space between them.

''I love you too, Deidara.''

* * *

**THE END ! I know, you probably all expected better than that... Sorry ^w^ I needed to add things, 'cause my main idea for this chapter was only Sasori telling Deidara he had a dream about them... So... Yeah, that's all for me here! I hope you enjoyed anyway, please let me know what you think about all that, I appreciate it!**

***You can also go vote on my Poll (on my profil page) to decide which story I'll write next! I have a few different ideas that might please you!***


End file.
